Roleplay Characters Analysis
=Eastern European School of Magic Roleplay Wiki (EESM) Introduction= ---- Every so often, a piece of a character, lost to the wind, will fly back to me and hit me in the face. Saying "Hey, Lilly, you asshole, you forgot about me!" Every one of these pieces are nuggets, golden in their glory and their importance - precious. Characters evolve by themselves, unbeknownst to us, the user - as if, somewhere beyond the pages, there is an alternate universe where all of our characters live and breathe. It seems like a beautiful idea...a world of the creation of authors and role-players, where new, beautiful manifestations lie in wait to ensnare an unsuspecting person. A character is a precious thing. As you come to know them further, they become almost like a child that you protect, and teach - until that child begins to learn the specifics of their own, wonderful existence, bathing in the floodlights of discovery and independent thought, whilst you sit at home, fretting like an anxious mother, wondering what on earth they could have been taught at school today. Could they have been taught bad habits by their schoolmates? Ah, alas - such is the life of a roleplayer such as I. Sure, there are the people that laugh at us and the amount of time we spend at the computer, typing away to people we may never even meet - another roleplayer who shares the same, amazing passion as we do. But the people who scorn us are merely ignorant to the sheer beauty of our trade. So, introduce them to it! Let them frolick and adventure through our wonderful world, until they mock no more. But why do we publish books, display our roleplay posts for everyone to see? Role-playing alone never has the same flair. Every roleplayer's mind is different - so we're sharing things that procure themselves in our sporadic little heads, for others to marvel at. Interact with other people's creations. Be subsumed into the hive mind of those with the vision to see exactly how wonderful the world of roleplay is - something everyone can share, and give their bit too. Call us crazy, but in the midst of our craziness, there is a wonderful world that, for most of the population, cannot be grasped. Be proud that you are gifted with the ability to grasp it! And so, this is my personal shrine for all those little shards who deserve a shot at being displayed and shared for other people to admire. |-| Brenna= Brenna Lillith Amory is a much more complicated character than I ever truly intended for her to be - but I am guessing that it is simply in the nature of characters to be deceptively complex, revealing bit by bit about their secretly evolving selves in the crafty form of a 'thought.' She's always wanted to be different - she knows that she was only really born in the hopes of generating a Chiara II, underneath a different name - Brenna. These expectations of her should never have been considered possible - they were being delusional from the start to think she would sit by and let her identity, her choices be taken away from her - things that should be hers by right. She didn't like the rules of the house right from a young age, resisting her parents' efforts to drill their sense of right and wrong into her head - she thought they were too tight on her - and that they thought she was stupid. They thought she didn't notice when Chiara got all the rewards?! The fury of the way they perceived her led her to become resentful towards her parents. Brenna was neglected, it was safe to say. One Christmas, they even said they'd forgotten to buy her anything. Or she'd find a letter from 'Santa' saying she'd been too naughty. She didn't believe in her parents' false conjuration, and it didn't take her long to figure out that 'Santa' was another way of covering up their neglect. So, at the age of eight, she officially stopped trying to toe the line. No matter what she did, she wasn't noticed. If she did the wrong thing, they might pay attention to her a little more. It might be bad attention, but it was attention all the time. She wrote down a lot of things she wanted to do in a journal - one of the few things she //did// have. She began to read comic books. The villains, to her - were less flaky than the heroes in them - sometimes their motives seemed more reasonable to her. To have the courage to go against the norm - she identified with them on a concerning level, and began inventing her own new ones. They seemed to have more character and backstories than the heroes. And they were troublesome, defying ideals...just like her. And thus Brenna Lillith Amory, ten years of age, deciding that that was where she would fit in in the world. Of course, like all the best villains did, she had to start it quietly. She'd felt that way since about three years old, but it was only now she truly decided to indulge it. Setting her life goal up - to taste the thrill of being a villain - or as her childish mind put it 'the bad guy.' So, she began keeping her head down as she started EESM. Due to this newly found 'silent but deadly' nature she was placed in Vorobyov. It was a delicate balance. Those who were an obvious villain from the beginning were usually caught. She found her high IQ and academics quickly as she began focusing on her studies. She changed her motto to 'Without bad guys, there would be no good guys. Only mere normal guys would remain." Her logic is correct, although heroes would claim it to be erratic thinking. Nobody knew that she sneaked off to study dark magic in the forest right from the get-go. She trusted nobody with that information. By seventh year, she was pretty deadly. She doesn't think anyone knew quite that early, although Chiara may have had a hunch. She's learned how to hide her emotions rather well. Her only ally at school was Larisa Vrubel - she doesn't know everything about her school life and Brenna is glad of it. Upon graduating she changed her name to hide her ties with the Vargas/Kentwells - and her jealousy and vengeance against Chiara began. She remembers killing Benedikt Einarsson and Catrin Bondevik when she was seventeen, because they'd seen her practicing dark magic. Luckily, Benedikt doesn't remember anything, and Catrin has more important things to remember whilst spending their undead existence at EESM. After graduating, she made her home beyond the EESM forest. She had one child, Delia Kadnikov, with Ivan Kadnikov, she has lost all care for both of them. She found out her sister married a fool and had a child. Part of her cares for Shannon Kentwell, b. February 10, 2006. She wanted to save her from being forced into Chiara's shoes, but because of her near-inability to recognise her own faults, she doesn't realise she's doing the same - and since she doesn't listen to anyone she probably never even will. She is intelligent, but she uses it for the wrong reasons, and her lust for power and dominance has long since negated any chance of turning back. She believes she has found her own self, not influenced by her parents, but refuses to see the errors in her path. She lacks a patronus - she was never able to cast one - but if she ever could, it would have been a lion. Brave. Fearless. And free - which was the only thing Brenna truly wanted to be. She just found her own way to grasp that freedom. Her boggart is her and Chiara being one and the same - her being just another Chiara. Losing everything she strived for. She's tried facing a boggart many times to try and get over it, but never truly has let go of it. |-| Emelia= Emelia is probably my most complex character that I currently have in my character arsenal - with multiple sides to her - quirks, habits, abilities, relationships and more. It is dark in places, where I explain her childhood and her relationship with her parents and Rasskazov, as we venture deep into her mind. You have been warned. Seriously, though, this will be long - very, very long. I'm so proud of the complex bundle of emotions, happenings amongst other things that made Emelia Ecaterina Dalca, former ringleader of former clique The Aces - into the rather spontaneous and strange character she happens to be - she's one of my favourite characters to write about and I'm glad to be sharing more about her with you guys. |-| Alfred= |-| Nie= |-| Brook= |-| Alicia= |-| Kornelia= |-| Franci= |-| Tatsiana= |-| Apol= |-| Shan= |-| Sorin= |-| Lavinia= |-| Rin= |-| Alex= |-| Catrin= |-| Xavier= |-| Chiara